My Alay Boyfriend
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Pacarku alay? Mending ngapain? Mau terjun juga ujung-ujungnya tetep cinta. Terus aku mah bisa apa? –Lee Sungyeol, 24 tahun. Posisi dalam grup Infinite, Choding boy. And in a relationship with Kim Myungsoo, 23 tahun. Posisi dalam Infinite; Visual –alay./When Myunglay meets Namlay... ada yang bisa bayangkan? [MyungYeol, Infinite, SJ, Jaejoong, Facebook mode, BL! Humor!failed!] RnR?


_**Pacarku alay? Mending ngapain? Mau terjun juga ujung-ujungnya tetep cinta.**_

_**Terus aku mah bisa apa? **_

–_**Lee Sungyeol, 24 tahun. Posisi dalam grup Infinite, Choding boy.**_

_**And in a relationship with Kim Myungsoo, 23 tahun. Posisi dalam Infinite; Visual –alay.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Alay Boyfriend**_

**_by _Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2014**_

**Kim Myungsoo X Lee Sungyeol**

_**Infinite**_

_**Super Junior!Kyuhyun-Donghae-Siwon-Leeteuk-Eunhyuk**_

_**JYJ!Jaejoong**_

_**Are belong to God and themselves**_

_**BoysLove, Shonen-ai, Alayers detected.**_

_**Facebook mode.**_

_**Don't like, unread, ya~?**_

_**I don't take any profit by publishing this story.**_

**Komen**_**/review juseyo~?**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**MyungYeol**_** Fanfiction**_

_**My Alay Boyfriend**_

_**by Fujimoto Yumi**_**  
**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Member Infinite tengah bersantai di masing-masing sudut _dorm_. Mereka bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan libur menjelang natal walau hanya dua-tiga hari. Setidaknya, mereka bisa mempersiapkan dan merayakan natal bersama.

Lee Sungyeol, sang _Choding_ Infinite itu yang biasanya membuat kehebohan dengan lelucon garingnya, diam di atas sofa sambil memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya. Usut punya usut, ternyata sosok tertinggi di grup _boyband_ Korea itu tengah membuka akun media sosial _facebook_nya. Lihat-lihat, gitu. Kali saja ada _wall_ nyasar dari sang pacar yang padahal hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari tempatnya duduk.

Sebenarnya sih, dia ingin langsung mendekati pacarnya itu, tapi kasihan kan yang posisinya jomblo abadi di grup tersebut, sang _Magnae_ yang nanti malah cemberut karena memang Sungyeol lah yang biasanya memulai kegiatan mesra yang diikuti oleh dua kapel lain di sana. Jadi daripada melihat Sungjong merajuk meminta mereka berhenti, Sungyeol lebih memilih _facebook_ sebagai sarana pacaran mereka. Kalau _twitter_, nanti banyak _fans_ yang tahu. Kalau _facebook_, kan disangkanya _roleplayer_. Jadi tak masalah lah, lagipula dia hanya berteman dengan _member_ Infinite lainnya dan juga beberapa member dari grup terkenal Super Junior, TVXQ, JYJ, SHINee, de el el, itupun jarang muncul.

Ia sempat melirik sang pacar yang juga sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Begitu juga dengan _member_ yang lain. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Sungyeol ikut login ke akun jejaring sosialnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Welcome to Facebook**_

_**Email : leesungyeol92 **_

_**Password : ************************_

* * *

_Home – Update Status – __**Most Recent**__ – News Update_

* * *

_**10 Notifications**_

_**201 Friends Request**_

_**5 Groups Request**_

* * *

(Sungyeol langsung mengklik pemberitahuan, yang ternyata salah satunya memang dari sang pacar.)

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo – Lee Sungyeol**

Yang lagi mojok di atas sofa ke sini cobak. Kangen tauk /cium/

**Beberapa menit yang lalu – Suka – Komentari – Lihat pertemanan**

**Anda, Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungjong, **dan** 13 orang lainnya **menyukai ini**.**

* * *

(Sungyeol nyengir dan langsung mengomentari kiriman dinding dari pacarnya itu.)

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Yang lagi mojok di depan pintu aja cobak yang ke sini. Malu tau masa uke nyamperin semenya? Murah amat :p

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Nanti kelepasan yang kalau aku yang nyamperin:*

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Emang mau ngapain sampe kelepasan? Jangan mesum ah, Myung.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Kalo ga mesum nanti Lee Sungyeol kabur. Mending mesum aja:p

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Geer ih. Siapa juga yang suka kemesumanmu?

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Kalo MyungYeol yang lagi ngobrol begini topiknya pasti ada mesum-mesumnya.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Ngaku aja deh, yang. Suka kan?

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Dino mesum diem aja gih :v

* * *

**Lee Howon**

…..jadi Dongwoo _hyung_ lebih mesum darimu, L? – **Kim Myungsoo** and **Nam Woohyun** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Myunglay syalan. Mesuman lu, lah :v

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Kagaaaak, Ho-aegi. Jangan percaya si Myunglay.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Ga sukaaaa~ soalnya pasti nanti ujung-ujungnya aku ga bisa jalan :( /?

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Dongwoo _hyung_, Woohyun sama Myungsoo kan trio mesum, Hoya _hyung_._. – **Kim Sunggyu** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Ini bukan _twitter_ yah? Mau nge_RT_ komenanmu, Yeol ┐('3')┌

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

Gyu _hyung_ suka gitu, ah.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Kenyataan sih, dasar Namu alay. – **Kim Myungsoo** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

Alayan Myungsoo ah, _hyung_:*

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

Uhuk si. Ga di _dorm_ ga di sini kerjaan _hyungdeul_ bikin iri doangs :(

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

_Mianneeee_ Jongie :(

* * *

**Lee Howon**

Cup cup, sini _hyung_ peluk~? /buka tangan/ – Lee Sungjong menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Kan ada Myung yang akan membawa _hyung_ ke manapun kalau ga kuat jalan /wink/

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Yang jones jangan gitu juga ah, Jong. – **Nam Woohyun** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

Cari pacar dong, _Magnae_. – **Kim Myungsoo**, **Jang Dongwoo**, dan **2 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Kalian jangan terlalu kedjam sama _Magnae_ kitah, nanti Gyu _hyung_ ngamuk. – **Kim Sunggyu** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Dongwoo pengertian, ih!

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

/merinding/

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

Yeol _hyung_, L _hyung_ boleh Jongie tendang ga? Dia nyebelin banget masa T_T – **Lee Sungyeol** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

Hoya _hyuuuuung_ /lari ke pelukan Hoya _hyung_/ Jongie sayang Hoya _hyung_~

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

_Magnae_ jangan lama-lama meluk _nae_ Ho-_aegi_nyah.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Gamau digendong Myung. Nanti tangannya ke mana-mana :v

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Tendang aja :D – **Lee Sungjong** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

_Btw_, Myung emang alay. Tapi Nam Woohyun lebih alay -3- – **Kim Myungsoo**, **Jang Dongwoo**, dan **3 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Kok merinding, Dino? Emangnya _hyung_ ngapain?

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Mereka sama-sama alay, Yeol. – **Lee Sungyeol** dan **Jang Dongwoo** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Dino jangan cemburu gitu sama Sungjong. Kasih dia jalan sedikit gimana rasanya dipeluk :v

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

GYU _HYUNG_ FIX JAHAT! /pundung/

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Kok Myung ga nongol-nongol?

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Ga kenapa-napa si _hyung_._.

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Myungsoo lagi main _ToD_ sama Kyu _hyung_ de el el.

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Cemburu dikit emang napa :v

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Namu juga ilang._.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Ga boleh cemburu sama _Magnae_.

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Woohyun juga lagi ikutan main _ToD_.

* * *

**Jangan Dongwoo**

Emoh. Keenakan Sungjong meluk Hoya mele-_-

* * *

**Lee Howon**

/peluk Jongie/ _aigo_~ kasiannya _dongsaeng hyung_ yang lagi jomblo ini /pukpuk/

* * *

**Lee Howon**

**Dongwoo** _hyung_ jangan gitu ah sama Jongie. Dia kan butuh penyemangat di masa jomblonya ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Main _ToD_? Duh, abis ini pasti ngalay lagi deh :(

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

HOYA _HYUNG_ JAHAT JUGA IH, HIKS T_T SEMUANYA GA SAYANG SAMA JONGIE HUEEEE /makan bata/

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Myungsoo emang udah alay kali, Yeol. Sebelas-dua belas sama Namu.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

_Aigo_~ Jongie jangan makan bata kenapah. Kan keras. Makan besi aja :v

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

Ada yang ngomongin gue yah, daritadi? 0ran9 9anTen9 mah em4n9 di0m0n9in mele y4ach /senyum ganteng/ **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

Koq ga mau _hyung_? _hyung_ jaat ich :( **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

… /makan jantung/ _Hashtag_nya seswatu :v

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

HAHAHA bagus, Myung! Pertahankan sampe nanti malem, yak!

* * *

**Lee Donghae**

Kyuhyun sarap. Anak orang lu suruh ngalay mele =)) – **Cho Kyuhyun** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Hyung mau gue suruh ngalay jugak?

* * *

**Choi Siwon**

Manstap sekali itu nama _facebook_nya Myungsoo. Si Woohyun mana? – **Cho Kyuhyun** dan **Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa **menyukai ini.

* * *

**NamU c1nt4 maTe c4m4 gYu hYun9 ceLamanYa**

9ue di cini _hyong_._. **#KyuhyunMagnaegantengtiadatara** – **Choi Siwon** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Myung yaampun…kenapa alay lagi? :(

* * *

**Lee Howon**

Apaan itu Meongcu cayang Cungyeol celamanya? XD – **Cho Kyuhyun** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Howon**

DAN APAAN PULA NAMU CINTA MATE CAMA GYU _HYUNG_ CELAMANYA? #ngakaksalto – **Cho Kyuhyun** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

Duh, _dorm_ Infinite kembali alay. – **Cho Kyuhyun** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

Jangan sirik gitcuh, Hoya _hyung_ **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

9apapa don9s _hyung_. Kan ngehibur Kyuhyun _hYung_ yan9 la9i move on 9e9ara di tin99al niKah 5ama 5un9min _hyun9_

**#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld** – **Lee Donghae** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

KAMVRET LO, MYUNG =))) – **Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Donghae**

Ogah. Udah cape, udah pensiun ngalay gue.

* * *

**Lee Donghae**

Gue ngakak dolo, ya, Kyu XD

* * *

**NamU c1nt4 maTe c4m4 gYu hYun9 ceLamanYa**

kaLo ini twitter, udah 9ue _RT_ k0menan Lu, Myunglay **#KyuhyunMagnaegantengtiadatara** – **Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Choi Siwon**

Hanjir. Nama lu kurang panjang apa coba, Woohyun? – **NamU c1nt4 maTe c4m4 gYu hYun9 ceLamanYa **dan **Cho Kyuhyun **menyukai ini.

* * *

**NamU c1nt4 maTe c4m4 gYu hYun9 ceLamanYa**

Tuh, _Magnae_ alay SuJu manstap ngedh ngasih namanyah **#KyuhyunMagnaegantengtiadatara** – **Cho Kyuhyun** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Terima nasib aja yang milih _Dare_ mah.

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

_When_ Myunglay _meets_ Namlay. Duo alay _of_ Infinite. Mendadak Infinite ganti nama jadi Alayfinite atau Infialay? – **Kim Sunggyu**, **Lee Sungyeol** dan **10 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Hyukjae**

NGAKAAAAAK! Daritadi gue bacain komen-komenannya. – **Lee Donghae**, **Jang Dongwoo**, dan **5 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Hyukjae**

Dongwoo pulak. Macem judul novel aja itu. _When_ Myunglay _meets_ Namlay. HUAHAHAHA #matingakak – **Lee Donghae**, **Jang Dongwoo**, dan **5 orang**

**lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Dosa apa gue punya pacar bakat alay? Apa selama ini gue kurang baik jadi Lider? Katakan padaku cobak :') – **Park Jungsoo **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

/pukpuk Sunggyu _hyung_/ – **Kim Sunggyu** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Park Jungsoo**

Yang sabar aja, Gyu. Bukan Cuma di Infinite kok, di Super Junior juga ada trio alay. – **Kim** **Sunggyu**, **Kim Myungsoo** dan **Nam Woohyun** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Jaejoong**

Demi lah. Maren mata sakit gegara _twit_tan alay di _twitter_ ala Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon. Terus sekarang ini di epbe ngafa Myungsoo sama Woohyun ikutan ngalay? – **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Myungsoo** dan **2 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

_Dare_ sodara-sodara. _Dareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ /makan Sungyeol/ **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

Sungyeol _hyung_ ke mana, ya? Koq ga n0ngoL la9i 5ih? Ma5ih kan9en nih, yan9~? **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

(sedangkan Sungyeol sendiri, memilih hanya menatap komenan-komenan itu. Ia pun kemudian mengetik _status_ baru)

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Pacarku alay? Mending ngapain? Mau terjun juga ujung-ujungnya tetep cinta. Terus aku mah bisa apa?

**Beberapa menit yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

**Anda, Kim Sunggyu, Cho Kyuhyun**, dan **27 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

IZININ GUE NGE_RETWEET_ INI PEHLIS :')

* * *

**Lee Donghae**

Maklumin si Kyuhyun, yak. Maklum masih dalam keadaan galau dia.

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

Nguquq. _Hyung_ makanya kalau punya pacar alay diobatin dongs. – **Jang Dongwoo** dan **Lee Howon** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Howon**

Udah gitu mereka berdua ngalay di beranda lagi, Yeol. Ambil _quote_ Dino _hyung_, _When_ Myunglay _meets_ Namlay…jadinya DUO SUPER ALAY. – **Kim**

**Sunggyu**, **Lee Sungyeol, **dan **10 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Myungie…._comeback to_ mama, nak =)) – **Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

_Hyun9_ k0q malah di cini~? Ditun99uin di _p0stin9_an yan9 satunYa ju9a:* **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Myungie…..AKU GAMAU DICIUM KALAU KAMU GA BERENTI ALAY. SANA IH /lempar kolor ke muka Myung/ –** Cho Kyuhyun **dan **NamU c1nt4 maTe c4m4 gYu hYun9 ceLamanYa **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Hyukjae**

Hanjir yang dilempar kolor siapa itu?

* * *

**NamU c1nt4 maTe c4m4 gYu hYun9 ceLamanYa**

Hoya, Dino mu juga alay, k0k. Dikau taQ tau saJa. #KyuhyunMagnaegantengtiadatara – **Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

Dijamin itu kolornya Sungyeol _hyung_.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Untung dong Myungcu kalo begitu. – **Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

_Hyun9_ jan9an 9itu d0ooo00ooon9sssssss? Ini mYun9 keNa _dare_ tauuuuuuuu :3 **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

BODOOOOOOOO~ POKOKNYA GAMAU DICIUM SAMA MYUNGLAY. MAUNYA SAMA MYUNGSOO :(

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

Ini mYungsoo koq _hYung_. Jan9an mera9ukan mYun9 9itcuh d0ngs :( **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Gamauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu yang ini Myunglay bukan Myungsoo :( Huweeeeeeeeee Gyu _hyuuuuuung_~ kita harus apa punya pacar alaynya begini banget? T_T

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

_RA facebook_nya Kyuhyun _hyung_ saja._. #dilempar – **Lee Donghae** dan **Choi Siwon** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

TIKUS MATI! SUMFAH IH KIM SUNGGYU KEDJAM NGEDH SAMA _SENIOR_MU YANG SUPER GANTENG INI :O

* * *

**Lee Donghae**

JANGAN NARSIS LU _MAGNAE_. GA DI MANA-MANA KERJAAN LU NARSIS DOANG! – **Choi Siwon**, **Park Jungsoo** dan **Lee Hyukjae** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

IDE BAGUUUSSSSSSSSS~ AYO _RA FB_NYA KYUHYUN _HYUNG_!

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

JANGAAAAAAAAAN~ DI SINI BANYAK KENANGANNYA :(

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

Ham5ter 5ipitnYa n4m _hYung_ 5adi5 amat sih? Ka5ian itu yan9 ma5ih 9alau ditin99al niKah :v **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

/pundung di Gwanghwamun/

* * *

**NamU c1nt4 maTe c4m4 gYu hYun9 ceLamanYa**

Set. Jauh aMat puNdun9nYa amPe ke 5ana-_- **#KyuhyunMagnaegantengtiadatara** – **Cho Kyuhyun** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Jadi Myungie belain Kyu _hyung_? Jadi Myungie udah ga sayang sama aku? Oh gitu? Apa mau putus aja? – **Cho Kyuhyun** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

LAH KOK MALAH PUTUS? OGAH! EMOH! GAMAOOO! DAPETIN YEOL _HYUNG_ ITU SUSAH TUJUN TURUNAN DELAPAN TANJAKAN SEMBILAN BELOKAN SEPULUH TIKUNGAN. _ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_~ MYUNG ORA MAUUU #makancabe **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Makanya ganti namanya lagi. Itu _PP_ juga apasi? Alay banget tau, ga?

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

Ini kan dare _hyung_, kalo diakhirin sebelum waktunya nanti kalo ketemu Kyu _hyung_, Myung disuruh yang aneh-aneh. Kalo disuruhnya nganuin _hyung_ sih mau-mau aja :v **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Ngimpi aja lu sono, L. Otak lu biru amat si :v – **Lee Sungyeol** dan **3 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Btw, GUE KAGAK ALAY, WOY, DASAR NAMLAY-_-

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

Ngaku aJa lu, _hYun9_. Lu kan k4ndid4t t3rakHir aLayers Infinite **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld** – **NamU c1nt4 maTe c4m4 gYu hYun9 ceLamanYa **menyukai ini**.**

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Jangan pitnah gue lu, Myunglay :(

* * *

**NamU c1nt4 maTe c4m4 gYu hYun9 ceLamanYa**

KenYataan tem4nssssssss~ **#KyuhyunMagnaegantengtiadatara** – **Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa **menyukai ini**.**

* * *

**Lee Howon**

Dino _hyung_…..ga nyangka _hyung_ ternyata kandidat terakhir alayers Infinite :') – **Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa **dan** NamU c1nt4 maTe c4m4 gYu hYun9 ceLamanYa **menyukai ini**.**

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

JANGAN PERCAYAAAAA :(

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Myung juga jangan memperlihatkan sisi mesum Myung dongs~ malu nih sebagai pacar :3

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Namu, sini, _come to_ mamaGyu~ /jewer telinga **NamU**/

* * *

**NamU c1nt4 maTe c4m4 gYu hYun9 ceLamanYa**

Iya mah, papa _coming_~

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

Hooo~ jadi _hYung_ mau hanYa _hyun9_ yan9 n9elihat keme5uman mYung, _ne_? _Aig0ooo_~ maNi5nYa pacaLku~ /lempar ciuman/ **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

_Anni_. Siapa yang bilang begitu? -3- Udah sana cepet ubah nama _facebook_ sama _PP_nya.

* * *

**Me0n9Cu caYan9 cun9YeoL ceLamanYa**

Nego sama Kyuhyun _hyung_ dulu, yak? _Love you_ muahmuah sebesar samudra buat _hyung_ /lempar hati/ **#Kyuhyunisthehandsomeguyindaworld**

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Ditunggu ya, _prince_~ :) /tangkep hatinya/

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sementara Myungsoo sedang bernego kepada Kyuhyun layaknya ia ingin beli barang, Sungyeol bangkit dari persemayamannya dan pergi ke dapur untuk melepas dahaga. Dilihatnya sang _Leader_ Infinite yang tengah mengocehi sang _Main Vocal_ grup mereka yang ditanggapi _namja_ bermarga Nam itu dengan menoel-noel pipi sang kekasih membuat pemuda bernama Kim Sunggyu itu menjitak kepalanya.

Sungyeol terkekeh pelan takut Sunggyu memarahinya. Ia pun melanjutkan acara ke dapurnya untuk minum. Tak menyadari jika ada orang di belakangnya yang sedari tadi memerhatikan dan mengikutinya hingga dapur.

Tepat saat akan membuka pintu kulkas, tangannya dipegang seseorang yang dari sentuhan kulitnya saja, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang itu. Sampai ketika tangan itu berpindah dan melingkari pinggang rampingnya, _namja_ di belakang Sungyeol itu pun menumpukan dagunya di bahu sang pacar.

"Cungyeol _hyung_," panggilnya membuat dahi Sungyeol berkedut kesal. Ia mendorong kepala sehingga berbenturan dengan kepala sang kekasih sebagai jawaban. "Sakit, _hyung_. Kepalamu keras sekali sih, seperti batu saja."

Sungyeol bergumam. Keduanya tak merubah posisi. Sang _Choding_ Infinite itu pun bersuara setelahnya. "Siapa suruh memanggilku dengan alay begitu? Dasar Myunglay."

_Namja_ tampan di belakangnya terkekeh, kemudian menghirup wangi tubuh kekasihnya yang menguar dari leher _namja_ itu. "Biarpun alay, aku tetap Visual dan paling tampan. _Hyung_ harusnya bangga dong punya pacar dan calon suami sepertiku."

Sungyeol dengan cepat berbalik dan menggetok kepala _namja_ bernama Kim Myungsoo itu. "Sudah alay, narsis pula. Kurang apalagi coba?"

Myungsoo tersenyum menanggapi sosok kesayangannya itu. Wajahnya ia majukan dan memberikan kecupan di hidung Sungyeol membuat _namja_ tinggi itu mengerjap lucu, tersentak akan perilaku sang kekasih. "Seseorang harus percaya diri _hyung_ untuk bertahan di dunia yang keras ini. Jadi, biasakan dirimu terhadap diriku yang alay, narsis tapi tampan dan bisa memuaska—"

'**DAK!'**

"_Appo_! Kenapa dipukul lagi sih, _hyung_?"

"MESUM! Sudah alay, narsis, mesum pula. Lengkap banget!" cibir Sungyeol membuat Myungsoo justru semakin terkekeh.

Ia kembali melayangkan kecupan di bibir pink kekasihnya. "_By the way, miss you, hyung. I dunno why but I miss you,_" katanya tanpa menanggapi sindiran Sungyeol tersebut. Ia menatap lembut sang pacar, seolah berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya melalui tatapan itu.

Sungyeol terenyuh mendengarnya. Myungsoo ini, sekalipun terlihat dingin di luar, tapi jika bersamanya pasti akan manis dan—mesum, tentu saja.

Sungyeol pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Myungsoo, lalu mempertemukan kening mereka. Berbisik kemudian membalas perkataan sang kekasih. "_I dunno why but I miss you too_, Myunglay."

"Kau bilang tidak suka pada Myunglay. Kenapa sekarang memanggilku Myunglay lagi, hm? _This is your_ Myungsoo, _hyung_."

"_I know that_."

"_And_…?"

"_I love both of you_. Memangnya kalau kamu alay, aku bisa apa? Pacarku kan memang alay? Terus aku harus apa? Terjun gitu? Coba katakan padaku aku bisa apaaa? Selain menerimanya, _eoh_?"

"_Then you know that_. Itu kan hanya candaan. Hahaha, lagipula Kyuhyun _hyung_ sudah memperbolehkanku mengganti nama _facebook_ku lagi."

"_Jinjja_? Syukurlah, tidak ada Myunglay lagi di _facebook_. Kasihan yang baca nanti :p"

Myungsoo balas tertawa, kemudian tanpa aba-aba mengaitkan kedua bibir mereka. Memberikan kecupan sebanyak mungkin di bibir manis kesukaannya itu. Tidak peduli jika Sungjong akan melihat dan ngambek lagi atau dua kapel lain yang seolah tertantang untuk melakukan hal yang sama yang diakhiri tangisan sang _Magnae_.

Ia tidak peduli. Di hari libur menjelang natal ini, setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan orang terkasihnya. Lee Sungyeol tercinta.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo – Lee Sungyeol**

_Prince_ Myungsoo sudah kembali~

**Beberapa menit yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

**Anda, Kim Myungsoo, Kim Sunggyu**, dan **27 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

_Okaeri~ prince-sama_~ :* **– **Kim Myungsoo menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

_Tadaima, hime :*_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Ohok lah.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Akhirnya manusia alay kembali normal. – **Jang Dongwoo, Lee Howon** dan **2 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

_Me too_, Gyu _baby_:* **– Kim Sunggyu **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Ga nanya wek :p

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

Jahat :(

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Biarin /pulang/

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

_Wait_ por meh~

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Udah ga alay si, tapi pindah lapak dong jangan di dapur. Mau minum nih-_-

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Woohyun alay lagi kan-_-

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Myung_ie _ _love you_ muah :*

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

**Kyuhyun** _hyung_, jangan galau gitu _hyung_. Kasian amat si._.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Eeeh? Bilang dong _hyung_ daritadi /tarik **Myungsoo** keluar dari dapur/

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

Akhirnya :')

* * *

**Lee Howon**

Merdeka _dorm_ Infinite! Duo alay sudah kembali normal \\(^o^)/ **– Lee Sungjong**, **Jang Dongwoo** dan **2 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

**Kyuhyun** _hyung_, _hyung_ jangan ngenes gitu apa. Jangan sirik. Balas dendam dong. Ajakin aja Ming _hyung_ selingkuh /sesat/

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Sirik aja si Dino _hyung_ :v

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

_Love you_ too muahmuah seluas lautan sedalam samudra setinggi langit selebar bagian belakang _hyung_:*

* * *

**Lee Donghae**

Hanjir Myungsoo, alay dicampur yadong jadinya apaan itu wkwk

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

(post foto dengan gaya peace) gue ganteng gini, kan? Masa Ming hyung bisa berpaling si? Etapi ide lu bagus, Myung. Tar gue ajak selingkuh tenang aja /confident/ **– Lee Donghae** dan **Choi** **Siwon** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Choi Siwon**

_No comment_, Kyu. Lu kenarsisan si-_-

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Lagian _hyung_ masih jaman dua jari? Kalau gue mah biasanya persiapin Yeol pake tiga jari _hyung_~

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

_Hyung_ ganteng tapi otaknya rada-rada si :v

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

MAMAAAAAH OTAK JONG_IE_ TERCEMAR GEGARA KOMENANNYA MYUNGSOO _HYUNG_, MAAAAAH~ MAMA **GYU**~

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

/terpanggil/ /tabok L/ TAU TEMPAT APA! /buang Myungsoo ke tong sampah/

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

MYUNG_IE_! DI SINI ADA JONG_IE_, DIA MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR! KOMENANMU ITU /tutup muka malu/

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

**Gyu** _hyung_, makasih udah mewakiliku menabok L-_-

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

_Mian_ sayang:* /tutup mata Sungjong/

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

**Donghae** _hyung_, alay campur yadong hasilnya Myungsoo ganteng B)

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Sama-sama yeol:)

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

Lu lagi ngasih tips terselubung apa gimana, L? Set. Iya sih, gue juga biasanya pake tiga jari :v – **Cho Kyuhyun** dan **Kim Myungsoo** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

NAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

HUAAAAAA IYA AMPUN _HYUNG_ /kabur/

* * *

**Lee Donghae**

Gue empat jari. Hebat kan?

* * *

**Lee Howon**

…..

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

/bawa kabur Hoya sebelum terkontaminasi/

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

HIBUR GUE DONG! MASIH GALON NIH :(

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

EH HANJIR HAE _HYUNG_ EMPAT JARI? GA SEKALIAN AJA LIMA JARI-_-

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Set. Emang muat?

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

MYUNG_IEEEEE_!

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Ya, sayang?

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Jangan terusin topiknya. Ini nanti _rated_nya jadi _rated M_! Inget ini _fanfic rated T_. Ngerti, ga?

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Gapapa yang, ngehibur Kyu _hyung_ yang lagi galau itu. Kesian dia.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Bodo amat. Jangan di sini ngehiburnya :( Kasian Jong_ie_~

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Sungjongnya juga udah ga muncul kok~ btw _hyung_, JANGAN KEMANISAN DONG JADI ORANG ADUH PENGEN GIGIT IH~ **– Lee Sungyeol** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

ALAY!

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

ALAY TERIAK ALAY DASAR NAMLAY.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

DUO ALAY DIEM AJA! **– Lee Sungyeol, Jang Dongwoo **dan** 3 orang lainnya **menyukai ini**.**

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

/diem/

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

/diem/

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Myung_ie_ apaan sih? Emang aku lagi ngapain coba? _Pose_ imut juga engga. Aku mah manis dari dulu, Myung~ ke mana aja, _eoh_? – **Kim Myungsoo**

menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Di hati kamu yang~ **– Kim Myungsoo **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Mana kok ga ada?

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Aku lagi keluar bentar, lagi nyari cincin nih.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Buat apa?

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Main tebak-tebakkan dulu, _ne_? Nanti pasti kejawab buat apa.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Tebak-tebakan apa?

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Hanjir ada yang mau ngegombal. – **Kim Sunggyu**, **Nam Woohyun** dan **7 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Monyet-monyet apa yang bikin _excited_?

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Sirik aja lu _hyung_. Gue kan sedang mempersiapkan yang terbaik~

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Kagak ada hewan laen apa? Monyet pula. – **Kim Sunggyu** dan **Lee Sungjong** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Idem aja _hyung_, ideeeeeeeeeeeem!

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Iye dah.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Monyet? Emang ada?

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Ada dong. Ayo jawab~?

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Gatau. Emang apa?

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

GUE TAU JAWABANNYA!

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

GUE TAU JAWABANNYA!

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

GUE KAGAK NANYA LU BEDUA!

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

**Lee Sungyeol**, monyetak namamu di hatiku /lempar kiss/ **– Lee Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Aigo / **– Kim Myungsoo **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Lanjut, ya~ kera-kera apa yang menggembirakan?

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

_AGAIN_! Hewannya apa banget si, L. – **Kim Sunggyu** dan **Lee Sungjong** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

IDEM _HYUNG_ IDEM! :(

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

GUE TAU JAWABANNYA!

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

GUE TAU JAWABANNYA!

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

SEKALI LAGI, GUE KAGAK NANYA LU BEDUA!

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

…gatau. Emang ada? Kalo ada, apa?

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

/senyum ganteng/ kerasukan cinta tulusmu /kasih wink/ **– Lee Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Mamamamamamamamama , **– Kim Myungsoo **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

_Next hyung_, penjara apa yang bikin nyaman?

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

**DONGWOO** _HYUNG_ IDEM AJA! **KYUHYUN** _HYUNG_ SAMA **NAM**LAY JUGA, GUE KAGAK NANYA KALIAN-_-

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Sapa juga yang mau komentar-_-

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Iye dah.

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

Iye dah.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

/nonton sambil makan popcorn/

* * *

**Lee Howon**

/ikutan Sunggyu _hyung_/

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

/ikutan Sunggyu _hyung_ dan Hoya _hyung_/

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Eeh? Penjara…yang bersih jadi bikin nyaman?

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Salah.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Terus apa dong?

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Penjara hatimu, yang /senyum malaikat/ **– Lee Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

Malaikat pencabut nyawa iya lu, L. **– Kim Sunggyu, Cho Kyuhyun, **dan** 8 orang **menyukai ini**.**

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Diem aja napah. Sirik aja lu _hyung_-_-

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Kyaa** – Kim Myungsoo **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Sekarang Myung mau tanya, _hyung_ tau kartun _Mickey mouse, ne_?

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

TAUUUUUUUU~ JONG_IE_ TAUUUU!

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

KAGAK NANYA ELU, _MAGNAE_-_-

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Tau, dong~

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Tebak-tebakannya~ _Mickey-mickey_ apa yang bikin seneng?

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

JONGIE TAU JAWABANNYAAAAAA~

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

DIEM AJE NAPE T_T

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

/cemberut/ /pundung/

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Eummm? Emangnya ada? _Molla_, Myung._.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Ada dong~ jawabannya Mickey(miki)rin kamu~ **– Lee Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Myung_ie_~ **– Kim Myungsoo **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

_Next_ _again_~ tinta-tinta apa yang besar?

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Tintamu pada Sungyeol. **– Nam Woohyun, Jang Dongwoo ** dan **5 orang lainnya **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Hanjir ngapa hyung yang jawab-_-

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Abis kelamaan. Lu kalo mau 'anu' _to the point_ aja napah. Gue gregetan di beranda ini bacainnya-_-

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Hamster sipit gendut-_-

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

…jadi?

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Plesetan kata Cinta jadi tinta. Ala anak kecil gitu yang ngucap.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Oooooooooh :O

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Lupakan _hyung_, lanjut ya~ kopi-kopi apa yang bikin bahagia?

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Americano~

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

….salah _hyung_.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Terus apa?

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Akopinag kau dengan senang dan setulus hati~ **– Lee Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

_Eoh_? M-myung_ie_…/pegangan/ **– Kim Myungsoo **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

_Last but not least hyung_, Kayu apa yang bikin seneng, bahagia dan melayang?

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Apa…? /_speechless_/

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

Nikayu? **– Lee Sungyeol, Kim Sunggyu, **dan **10 orang lainnya **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /banting meja/ MAUUUU~ _I DO_ MYUNG_IE I DOOOO_~ **– Kim Myungsoo, Kim Sunggyu, **dan **10 orang lainnya **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

Akhirnya. **– Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungyeol **dan **12 orang lainnya **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

_Welcome to my true life_, **Sungyeol** _hyung_~ _I love you_ muahmuah tujuh turunan tak akan ada habisnya selamanya hanya ada Sungyeol _hyung_ di dalam

hidup Myungsoo ganteng nan tampan yang terlalu sempurna ini. Muah:* **– Lee Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Howon**

Alay banget si, Myung. Narsis pula-_- **– Nam Woohyun, Kim Sunggyu ** dan **6 orang lainnya **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Alay sih~ tapi…..AAA MYUNG ROMANTIS BANGET SIH. PAKEK BERLUTUT SEGALAK PULA MAMAAAAAH, KYAAAAAA~ **– Kim Myungsoo **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

_Just for you, hyung:* _**– Lee Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungyeol**

Muah:* **– Kim Myungsoo ** menyukai ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo** _is now_ _**married**_ _with_ **Kim Sungyeol**

**Beberapa saat yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

**Anda, Kim Sungyeol, Kim Sunggyu**, dan **50 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Sungyeol** _is now __**married**__ with_ **Kim Myungsoo**

**Beberapa saat yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

**Anda, Kim Myungsoo, Kim Sunggyu**, dan **50 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

**LOVE YOU** MUAH-MUAH ISTRIKU~ MEONGCU CAYANG DAN CINTA CUNGYEOLLIE CELAMANYA MUAHMUAH :* **Kim Sungyeol**

**Beberapa saat yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

**Anda, Kim Sungyeol, Kim Sunggyu**, dan **12 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

_Still_ alay. Yang aslinya cepetan gelar. **– Kim Myungsoo, Kim Sungyeol **dan **4 orang lainnya **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Selamat _hoobae_ gue! **– Kim Myungsoo **dan** Kim Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Donghae**

Jangan galau, Kyu! /pukpuk/ _btw_ selamat ya MyungYeol! **– Kim Myungsoo **dan** Kim Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Choi Siwon**

Semoga Tuhan memberkati pernikahan kalian kelak (yang asli) **– Kim Myungsoo **dan** Kim Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Jang Dongwoo**

Selamat L, Yeol. **– Kim Myungsoo **dan** Kim Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

TRAKTIR MYUNGLAY! GUE MENUNGGU! CAMAT YACH! **– Kim Myungsoo **dan** Kim Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Howon**

Selamat kalian berdua~ **– Kim Myungsoo **dan** Kim Sungyeol **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lee Sungjong**

Selamat dua _hyung_ –tak tahu malu tempat dan situasi-nya Jongie. Cepet kasih Jongie dedek, ya~ **– Kim Myungsoo, Kim Sungyeol, Kim Sunggyu **dan **17 orang lainnya **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

**Sunggyu** _hyung_, sip. Sabar _hyung_, tunggu sajah.

**Kyuhyun** _hyung_, jangan ngegalau di sini _hyung_. nyampah :p

**Donghae** _hyung_, makaseh _hyung_!

**Siwon** _hyung_, _thanks_eu _hyung_!

**Dongwoo** _hyung_, _gomawo_ Dino _hyung_!

**Woohyun** _hyung_, NAMLAY BACOT BANGET, TUNGGU AJA NAPAH.

**Howon** _hyung_, maaciw ea :3

**Sungjong**, EMANG LAU SAPA MINTA DEDEK? LU KATA BINI GUE MESIN BAYI =)) **– Kim Sungyeol, Kim Sunggyu ** dan **9 orang lainnya **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

GA BISA NUNGGU! LAPERNYA SEKARANG GIMANS DONGS? PESEN MAKAN GICH!

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

OGAH ACH! ENAK DI ELU DI GUE KAGAK. HADIAH DULU CINI!

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

PELIT AMAT SAMA _HYUNG_MU YANG GANTENG INI!

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

GANTENG DARI MANA? MYUNGSOO PALING GANTENG SEANTERO SEOUL! Udah gitu punya _princess_ cantik kayak Yeol _hyung_. Amamamamama mimpi apa gue semalem? /salto ganteng/

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

ALAY!

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

ALAY TERIAK ALAY. DASAR RAJA ALAY!

* * *

**Kim Sunggyu**

KALIAN BERDUA ALAY! SANA KALIAN DIHUKUM BUAT MAKANAN. CEPET! **– Kim Sungyeol, Lee Howon **dan **4 orang lainnya **menyukai ini.

* * *

**Nam Woohyun**

…

* * *

**Kim Myungsoo**

…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dan Sungyeol yang sedari tadi membaca _posting_an tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas. Pacarnya memang bakat alay dari dulu. Dipertemukan dengan seorang Nam Woohyun, apalah lagi jadinya?

Namun walau begitu, Sungyeol senang hari ini. Myungsoo benar-benar melamarnya. _Aigo_, membayangkan kehidupan setelahnya saja ia tidak berani.

Tapi mengingat lagi kealayan sang calon suami, berhasil membuat Sungyeol jumpalitan sendiri.

Mungkin kalau dunia tahu ia akan menikah, setelah pernikahannya pasti akan muncul berita dengan judul—

* * *

— _**Lee Sungyeol, 24 tahun. Posisi dalam grup Infinite, Choding boy; is now married with Kim Myungsoo, 23 tahun. Posisi dalam grup Infinite, Visual –**__**alay**__**.**_

* * *

Mungkin begitu. Mungkin saja, kan?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END NYO'-')/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : AKHIRNYA BISA BIKIN FIC MYUNGYEOL LAGI AAAAA /dilempar sepatu/ Maaf banget ya kalau ini alaynya keterlaluan, humornya ga berasa. Maklum gue lagi sarap. Hiks. Maafkan gueeeeeeeeee~ gue kagak kuat nistain si Myungsoo sama Woohyun lebih dari itu. Biasa aja kan? Kalau nistain Kyuhyun, Donghae sama Siwon mah udah sering /dikeroyok GameKyu, ELFish sama Siwonest/**_

_**Udahlah. Gue mau pundung dulu /mojok/**_

_**Mind to review, temans?**_

_**Thank you~**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
